kristal es
by Arina nee-chan
Summary: berawal dari sebuah mimpi yang selalu menghantui erza. dan kekeras kepalaan gray untuk menjalankan misi. menyebabkan hal yang tak terduga terjadi. bad sumary. Gaje


**Yo.. ohayo, konniciwa, kombanwa. Minna.**

**Ini fic pertama ku. Maaf kalo jelek dan typo nya bertebaran. Gaya bahasa aneh dan OOC. **

**Selamat membaca **

**Fairy tail bukan punya saya. Saya Cuma pijem charanya...**

Kristal Es

"gray... gray.. kamu dimana gray?.." kegelapan hanya kegelapan yang nampak disekelilingnya. Dimana dia gray gray.

"er...za... pergilah... ba...ha..ya" sebuah suara menyahut suara gadis itu. Suara teman laki-laki yang tengah dicarinya ditengah kegelapan.

"gray... GRAAAAAYYY..." dipanggilnya lagi nama lelaki itu. Dan terkejutnya dia ketika melihat temannya yang berada dipusaran sihir dari sebuah kristal.

Gadis bersurai merah tebangun dari mimpi buruknya. Erza itulah nama gadis itu. Gadis itu sebenarnya adalah penyihir dari guild ternama dan terkuat di kerajaan fiore. Dengan ter engah-engah dia mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya.

"gray.. (sambil melihat jam) ah... masih jam 2 pagi. Kenapa dengan mimpi itu? Kenapa aku bermimpi hal yang sama dalam 3 hari terakhir ini. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Untuk kesekian kalinya erza terbangun ditengah malam. Dan tidak akan bisa tertidur kembali hingga pagi menjelang.

00.70

Seperti biasa keadaan guild ramai dan kacau seperti ini. Yah... bukan fairy tail kalau tidak kacau dan ramai seperti ini. Dan salah satu orang yang membuat kekacauan adalah orang yang diimpikan oleh erza sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya si penyihir es lah yang menjadi pengacau guild bersama rivalnya si dragon slayer api.

Sejak datang ke guild erza langsung mencari gray. Entah mengapa mimpi itu selalu membayanginya. Dia khawatir akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan gray.

"ohayo erza-san" sapa sang dragon slayer langit, wendi.

"hai.. erza..ada apa?"

"oh.. tidak apa-apa aku hanya mencari gray."

"haa.. tumben kau mencari gray. Tuh dia sedang berkelahi dengan natsu."

"GRAY.. NATSU" bentak erza kepada gray dan natsu yang selalu berkelahi.

"erza?" melihat aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh erza, langsung membuat natsu dan gray berhenti berkelahi. Dan menatap takut kepada erza.

"aye?"

"berhenti berkelahi!" perintah erza sedingin besi pedang yang siap menghajar mereka jika tidak dilaksanakan.

"aye"

Setelah dengan ajaibnya. Erza menghentikan perkelahiaan konyol antara natsu dan gray. Erza duduk disebuah meja dengan memakan cake kesukaannya bersama lucy dan wendi. Lucy yang heran melihat erza yang terlihat kelelahan dan kurang tidur bertanya kepadanya.

"erza? ada apa kau terlihat gelisah?"

"oh.. tidak apa lucy. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur karena bermimpi buruk"

"haa... sejak kapan kau percaya pada mimpi?"

"entahlah... lucy rasanya mimpi ini nyata sekali. Aku takut mimpi ini akan benar terjadi."

"oh... coba kau ceritakan mimpimu itu. Mungkin aku bisa membantu"

Setelah ditawari lucy seperti itu. Erza menceritanya dengan ragu. Setelah dia mencerikan mimpi yang selama ini mengganggunya erza merasa lega dan bebannya sedikit terangkat.

"aku rasa aku akan mengambil pekerjaan ini!"

Setelah hati dan pikirannya rilex. Terdengar gumaman sosok lelaki yang selalu lupa memakai baju di telinga erza. Entah mengapa kekhawatiran erza kembali. Dia langsung menghapirinya dan melihat pekerjaan apa yang ingin diambilnya.

"pekerjaan apa gray?"

"oh.. yo... erza.. hanya mengambil kristal es di gunung. Mengapa?"

"TIDAAAK.." syok dengan pekerjaan yang akan diambil gray, tanpa sadar erza berteriak hingga membuat guild yang sedang kacau menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap heran kearahnya.

"tidak gray kau tidak boleh pergi?"

"eh... kenapa?"

"tidak... tidak boleh. aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa. Pokoknya tidak boleh"

"hei..hei.. erza tenang lah.. aku tak apa. Aku takkan kenapa-kenapa kok."

"tidak pokoknya tidak boleh. Mimpi itu.. aku tak mau mimpi itu ter wujud"

Titik-titik air turun berjatuhan dari kedua bola matanya. Dengan segera gray memegang pundak erza dan menenangkannya.

"erza itu hanya mimpi okey. Aku ta.."

"pokoknya tidak"

"okey. Jika kau khawatir kau bisa ikut denganku"

"tidak aku tidak akan sanggup melindungimu. Tidak"

Melihat kesedihan erza lucy, wendi, dan natsu pun menghampirinya.

"erza ada apa?"

"gray kau tidak boleh pergi"

"oh.. ayolah... erza.."

"erza-san kenapa gray-san tidak boleh pergi"

"aku takut gray... gray aku mohon"

"erza biarkan saja si kepala es ini pergi"

"tidak gray... kau tetap tidak boleh pergi"

"oh.. erza aku akan tetap pergi. Ini hanya misi biasa aku takkan kenapa-napa"

"erza aku mengerti kau khawatir. Aku,natsu, wendi happy dan carla akan menemani mu dan gray. Bagaimana?"

Melihat betapa keras kepalanya gray dan tawaran lucy yang cukup menenangkannya akhirnya erza mengangguk.

"yosh... bekerja.. bekerja" dan teriakan natsu yang seperti biasa menggelegar ke seluruh guild dan sebuah pukulan keras dari sang titania lah yang menjadi akhir perdebatan kali ini.

Entah mengapa meskipun erza telah tenang karena mereka pergi bersama yang lain. Tetapi rasa khawatir akan terwujudnya mimpi itu tak perna bisa hilang.

Seperti hari sebelumnya erza bangun ditengah malam karena mimpi itu. Hari ini dia dan teman-temannya akan pergi untuk melaksanakan misi yang di pilih teman yang beberapa hari ini di mimpikan nya. Dan misi yang dipilihnya adalah mengambil kristal es di gunung es. Tepat sekali dengan mimpinya, maka dari itu kemarin dia sangat kekeh untuk melarang gray menjalankan misi itu. Tapi itulah gray, dia dengan keras kepalanya tetap berangkat dan mengatakan tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Meski bersama teman-teman erza tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

"Huh... Dasar keras kepala apa dia tidak tau bagaimana takutnya aku dengan mimpi itu. Huh... Lebih baik aku tidur lagi" karena lelahnya beberapa hari bangun di tengah malam erzapun terlelap.

Pagi pun datang erza bangun dan bersiap untuk menjalankan misi yang di takutinya itu. Tak lupa ia juga membawa segerobak besar koper yg selalu dibawanya saat menjalankan misi.

Tepat setelah sampai di guild datanglah gray.

"Yo... Erza"

" kau yakin gray. Aku masih khawatir"

" oh ayolah erza itu hanya misi kecil. Toh aku juga bersamamu dan yang lain. Kau masih khawatir akan mimpi itu?"

"Hmm.."

Tak berselang lama Natsu, Lucy ,Wendi,Carla dan Happy pun datang.

"Yo erza. Gray"

"Aye sir"

"Ohayo erza gray"

"Hmm... Baiklah ayo berangkat"

Seperti biasa mereka pergi ke tempat misi menggunakan kereta dan seperti biasa pula sang dragon slayer mabok kendaraan.

3 jam menggunakan kereta tibalah mereka di kota tempat klien mereka tinggal.

"Aku tidak akan naik itu lagi"

"Berapa kali kau sudah mengatakannya?" sahut lucy yg sambil sweatdrop.

Tak lama kemudian tibalah mereka di rumah besar milik klien mereka. Setelah klien mereka menjelaskan misi mereka. Mereka pergi menuju gunung es.

Semakin dekat dengan kristal es erza semakin khawatir akan keselamatan gray. Beberapa kali erza bertanya kepada gray apakah dia yakin. Dan jawabannya selalu sama. "Tentu, kita takkan kenapa2 kok"

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan. Tibalah mereka di gunung es tempat kristal es berada.

"Gray kau tidak boleh memegang krital es itu. mengerti!"

"Hah.. Ya.. Ya"

"Kau itu kenapa sih erza?" tanya lucy heran dengan erza. Biasanya erza akan memerintah mereka dengan kejam tetapi kali ini erza memerintah gray, tidak lebih tepatnya meminta kepada gray dengan khawatirnya yang berlebihan.

"Kau sudah tau kan lucy. Kau kan sudah kuceritakan tentang mimpi itu."

"Oh... Baiklah"

Selama mendaki mereka dihadang oleh kera salju, elang salju dan berbagai monter buas di gunung. Namun bukan tim terkuat fairy tail namanya kalau kesulitan melewati mereka. Dengan ganas erza menebas mereka. Natsu yang selalu berlebihan menggosongkan mereka tanpa sisa. Dan gray yang membekukan mereka tanpa ampun. Yang membuat 2 gadis lain hanya menatap ngeri dan menghindari serangan mereka yang bertebaran hampir mengenai mereka.

Setelah hampir setengah hari mendaki sampailah mereka di puncak gunung tempat diletakkannya bola kristal. Setelah mendapatkan bola kristal itu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali dan memberikannya kepada klien.

Pikiran erza melayang ke hadiah di misi ini

'Ini aneh mengapa misi semudah ini bayarannya 700.000 jewel. Semoga mimpi itu tidak terwujud.

Namun belum sempat mereka sampai di bawah gunung banyak bandit yang menghadang mereka.

"Serahkan kristal itu"

"Hooo... Ambil kalau bisa."

"Hoh... Kau menantang ya? Serang"

"natsu, lucy, wendy, happy, dan carla. lindungi kristal itu aku dan gray akan menghadapi bandi di sebelah sini!"

Pertarungan pun terjadi lucy yang membawa kristal itu pun menjadi sasaran mereka namun belum sampai 10 meter di dekat lucy, natsu akan menghajar mereka.

Tanpa disangka beberapa orang meledakkan gunung es dan menyebabkan salju bercampur batu? besar menerjang mereka lucy natsu wendi dan para ekseed. Terpisah dengan gray dan erza. Kristal yang dibawa lucy pun terlempak didekat gray. Gray membawa dan mengamankannya. Ada sekitar 30 penyihir disini. Dan hanya gray dan erza yang membantunya. Pertarungan pun terjadi semakin sengit. Gray yang kewalah menggunakan sihir pembentukannya karena cepatnya serangan lawan membuatnya terkena banyak luka dari serangan-serangan mereka. Hal tak jauh berbeda dengan erza. Ia mengalami luka hampir disekujur tubuhnya dan darah yang keluar dari lukanya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit namun yang dikhawatirkannya sekarang adalah gray. Erza tau bahwa gray lah yang membawa kristal itu sekarang. Sambil menyerang ia mencari cari keberadaan gray. Namun erza terlalu fokus mencari gray sehingga ia terkena serangan telah didadanya.

Gray yang terluka dan kewalahan menggunakan sihir melihat erza yang terkena serangan telak dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Gray marah dia menyerang secara membabi buta, tak peduli dengan lukanya maupun sihir yang selalu saja digagalkan karena ia mendapat serang terlebih dahulu. Ia memandan lawannya ada sekitar 20 orang lagi. Ia marah dan menyesal karena dengan keras kepala ia mengambil misi ini.

Serangan telak mendarat di dadanya. Kesadarannya hampir hilang ia melihan erza yang tergeletak didekati oleh salah satu pengguna pedang dan akan menghunuskan pedangnya kepada erza.

"Ti...dak... Erza... ERZAAAA..."

Kristal yang dibawa gray bersinar dan salju2 disekitar gray menyelimutinya karena sihir dari dalam kristal itu. Dengan ganasnya tornado sihir yang mengelilinginya memporak porandakan dan membunuh orang2 yang membunuh mereka. Ya... Gray telah membuka segel dalam kristal dengan amarah dan rasa penyesalannya. Gray yang terselimuti amarah dan sihir menghancurkan sekitarnya tanpa ampun.

Setelah terkena serangan telak dan tak sadarkan diri, akhirnya erza membuka matanya meskipun tubuhnya kebas dan kaku ia bisa merasakan sihir kegelapan disekitarnya.

Gelap. Sekelilingnya gelap.

DEG!

'Mimpi itu'

Seketika itu pula erza mengingat mimpinya.

'Gray..ah...'

Iya mencoba berdiri dan mencari keberadaan temannya. Luka disekujur tubuhnya tidak dipedulikannya. Yang ada dipirannya hanya gray dan mimpi itu.

"Graaaaayyy..." dalam kegelapan ia mencoba menyesuaikan matanya untuk mencari sahabatnya.

"Grayyy..." sahabat yang disayanginya sejak kecil dan orang pertama yang melihatnya menangis.

"Grayyy...dimana kamu? Graaayyy?"

"Er...za..."

'Suara itu. Dia ... Dia disana ...'

Dengan tertatih tatih ia mencari gray.

" per...gi...lah... Ba...ha...ya..."

"Tidak... Gray kamu dimana graaaayyyy..."

Dan sebuah cahaya menjawab pertanyaan nya. Sekaramg terlihat lah gray yang terjebak di pusaran sihir tanpa bisa bergerak dan mengendalikan kekuatannya. Disekitarnya terlihat berpuluh puluh mayat beku dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"Gray... Graaayyy... Tidak mimpi itu... Tidakk ...graaaayyyy"

Perlahan tornado sihir telah menghilang dan kembali ke dalam kristal.

Dan gray yang terjatuh lemas ke tanah.

Dengan segera erza menangkap tubuh gray sebelum menyentuh kerasnya bumi.

Tetes tetes air dari bola matanya keluar.

"Tidakkk gray... Bertahanlah.. Wendi... Gray. Dia.."

Dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajah tampannya gray menjawab dengan lemah.

" a...ku... Ti..dak... A...pa... Er..za.. Te...nang..lah..! A..ku.. Ber..ha..sil... Menye..gelnya lagi..."

Perlahan tubuh gray bercahanya dan masuk kedalam kristal es.

"Gray.. Kau?.. Jangan tidak graaayyy"

Tubuh gray pun lenyap dan masuk kedalam kristal itu. Meninggalkan erza yang tetap memeluk kristal dan menangis semakin keras.

Terpatri di ingatanya semyuman terakhir gray.

"Karyu no hoko... Saiga... Youkokegi"

"Erza, gray.."

Sayup sayup terdengar matra dari sang dragon slayer api dan teriakan lucy pemilik 10 kunci roh bintang memanggilnya dan sahabat yang meninggalkannya.

Samar sama lucy melihat rambut merah khas milik temannya.

"Erza?... Natsu..wendi.. Itu erza!"

" ha.. Erza... Gray..."

Langsung saja lucy memeluk tubuh teman yang dikhawatirkannya sejak tadi. Bagaimana tidak khawati. Dari 40 orang yang menghadang mereka 30 orang menyerang gray dan erza.

Tetesan air mata dari era mengenai tangan lucy.

'Air? Bukan ini air mata!'

"Erza kau kenapa?"

"Graaayyy..." teriakan natsu memanggili rivalnya yang tidak bersama erza membuyarkan lamunan erza.

"Gray"

Dengan bibir bergetar dia menyebutkan nama sang penyihir es yang menghilang di pelukannya.

"Gray? Dia dimana erza ? Dia kenapa?"

Dan kesadaran erza menghilang.

Lucy, wendi dan carla kembali ke guild untuk mengobati erza yang terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri. Meninggalakan natsu yang kekeh untuk mencari rivalnya. Dan happy yang menemani natsu.

2 hari erza tidak sadarkan diri. Namun luka yang didapat tidak terlalu dalam hanya sayatan sayatan di kulit namun tidak menimbulkan luka yang serius.

Setelah natsu mencari gray yang ditemani juvia, gajeel dan lily selama 2 hari akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke guild.

Setelah erza sadar dia kembali menangis sambil menggumamkan nama sahabat kecilnya.

Setelah agak tenang ia menceritakannya kepada master apa yang terjadi padanya dan gray.

Lucy dan yang lain mulai menitikkan air matanya. Pasalnya tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan gray. Karena gray telah tersegel untuk selamanya.

Lain lucy, lain pula natsu ia hanya mematung sebentar dan berteriak bahwa pasti ada jalan untuk menyelamat kan gray tapi tidak ada cara untuk mematahkan sihir itu.

Karena kejadian itu fairy tail telah kehilangan salah satu peri nya. Yang bersinar bagai bintang di dalam keluarga itu. Namun ia akan tetap hidup di hati para peri yang selalu menyayanginya.

Selesai

Huuuhhh... akhirnya selesai.

Kepanjangan kah? Aneh kah? Maklum aja masih author baru.

Terimakasih telah membaca fic gaje pertama saya.

Sampai jumpa di fic aku yang lain minna. minta review dan pengarahannya senpai.


End file.
